Many conventional cooking devices exist and are used to cook food product in a variety of manners. Such conventional cooking devices attempt to cook food product in reliable, consistent and efficient manners. However, such conventional cooking devices fall short in achieving one or more of these desired results, thereby resulting in one or more deficiencies of the conventional cooking devices. Accordingly, a need exists for a cooking device that is capable of cooking food product in one or more of uniform, reliable, consistent and/or efficient manners.